Danger
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: in a facility for 10 years might make the people who captured you go mad.
1. Christina Jackson

Part 1

Christina POV

I didn't know why. But these people trusted me with a knife. it wasn't a sharp knife but sill it was a knife. Maybe it was the shock collar. Or the fact that I've been here since I was 5. I'm 15 now. I hate it here. This is a damn facility. a place of killing. a place where I get experimented on. I have powers. These people have given them to me from people called Theseans. Oh I forgot. Duh! My name is Christina M. Jackson. M. being Melody and my number being 18. Yep. I'm a Lab Rat! I have 17 others like me here. There's Helen Landcater, Jonothan Wolf, Chase Devado, Alex Greyback, Nicolie Jenson and a few others. We all have powers in our division. There's one other division where it's microchips implanted. My powers consist of Fire, Water, Earth and snow. And Chase's powers are controling the wind and sneezing fire. Then Jonothan has fire water and wind powers, Helen had water and ice. Alex has invisibility and fire. and Nicolie has shapeshifting. Were all like human wepons. I can't remember what the human word looks like and the food here tast like shit. I began to sing softly "Now I can be who I am. Now I can stand up for everyone to see taking this life in my hands..." But then I heard someone unlocking my cage door. They call this a bedroom. It's a fu-king cell! It's a room with a gigantic slab of concreat attached to the wall then it had a think sheet, no matriss and a pillow case. NO PILLOW!

"Miss Jackson?" He asked. I looked at him

"Yes sir?" I asked. This guy must be new. We're mostly called by out first name or our number. never by our last name

"It's time for the operation." He said. I hopped off my 'bed' and walked over. He got out these exploding handcuffs and put them on me.

"I don't need these." I said but he ignored me. I'm always handcuffed so I can't escape. I hate it. This is unfair! I've been in here for the past 10 years! I looked to the knife I left on my 'Bed' I should have brought it! Oh well. We passed a few Cells. I saw Chase sitting on his bed stairing at the wall. poor kid. He got here a year ago. he's 15 like me but he's a mounth older. then he saw me as soon as we passed his cell. we came to a door and the gaurd took hs ID card and swiped it along a censer. I've been to this room 19 times since I've been here guess this makes this 20. We entered the room. The floor was stained in blood. Did I say there used to be 24 experiments. Now it's me and a few others. The gaurd unlocked the cuffs and I was laid onto a cold metal counter

"Hello 18." said Dr. Draco. I didn't answer "You know it's rude not to answer." He scolded

"Hello Dr. Draco." I mumbled. Dang this man's a bitch.

"That's better. Now on the count of three you'll feel a slight pinch." He said

"One." said the gaurd "2." he then said "3." He said then I felt a kneddle go into my arm and everything around me went black. This is how I live my life. as a Lab Rat

Hope you liked it!


	2. Breana Devenport

Part 2

Christina POV

I didn't remember what happened but when I woke up it was back in my cell with my knife gone. Then I noticed that it was actually the place where we can talk to each other and Chase was staring at me from above. "Ah!' I said jumping to my sitting position he jumped back

"Whoa!" He said

"What was that?!" I asked breathing heavily

"Sorry. You were brought in here 10 minutes ago." He said "And you were still knocked out." He said.

"What did they do to me?" I asked looking down. Same old clothing. baggy green jeans and a white shirt that were both dirty and then my dog tag with my name and number on it. My arms had a few more scars. I get scars every time I get an operation. I wish I could just get out of here. Then I noticed something new. A red-headed girl and a blond hair boy on tables "Who are they?" I asked "Those are the new experiments. The boy's Adamir or Adam Devenport(Yes Devenport) and the girls his sister Breana or Bree." Chase said. The red-head looked sad (Changed their appearances.) well everyone in this room looked sad

"I wanna go home." Breana said

"I know Bree." Adamir said rubbing her back.

"You're not going home anytime soon." I said sadly. They both looked at me with big blue eyes "I've been here for 10 years. You're not leaving anytime in the near future." I said hopping of the 'bed' I was on. Breana began to cry. I walked over and hopped right next to her rubbing her back. Most in the room were surprised by that. "How old are you?" I asked

"12." She said. She's tall for her age. Then again I'm tall for my age. m"How old were you when they got you?" She asked Sadness filled my eyes

"I was 5." I said. She looked at the scar's on my arms and around my neck and well pretty much everywhere they could get to.

"What's with the collar?" Adamir asked when he saw all of us were wearing one of them.

"Shock collar. It gives you a shock when they press a button. It hurts like hell." said Alex appearing out of nowhere making Breana jump. She turned to her brother and cried into his side. we both rubbed her back

"W-What about the scar's?" Breana asked

"Operations." said Jonathan. It was dark in the room so I snapped and fire collected in my hands "You mind turning into a candle Nicolie?" I asked. He nodded. Did I forget to mention he's fire-proof. He jumped up above the table and morphed into a candle and I put fire ono the little... Whatever it's called. All I know is that's where his ass is. Adamir and Breana jumped at all of this. I couldn't blame them. All of this. I wish it would just stop. Breana's eyes were red from crying. I got back next to her "Don't worry. If we have anything to do with it. They won't hurt you." I said rubbing her back. She nodded and a few tears left her eyes. "Witch this." I said I held ou my hands and the tears floated over to my hand and they moved above my hand she starred in amazement then they droplets doubled

"Show off." said Chase rolling his eyes "Can you do any better?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure you can." I said. He blew and it made all my hair blow back

"Ok that's cool." Adamir said. Chase nodded. I brushed my fingers through my now messy hair. Just then another kid was thrown into the room and the door closed

"Marcus!" 17 of us yelled. Adamir and Breana were quiet. I ran over to him. He has brown hair like me. Chase, Jonathan and Nicolie ran over also. Marcus had more scar's and was knocked out still but looked as if in pain. "Help me get him up." I said. Chase got his legs and I got his back and we got him onto a bed. His breathing was soft.

"Is he ok?" asked Breana walking over looking at his face. she traced a finder on the scar on Marcus' cheek

"I think he'll be just fine." I said. Marcus is only 13. I couldn't let them kill another friend of mine. I already lost my brother to them. Rest in peace Greyson. I mumbled a few words as I saw Marcus' fingers moving. "He's waking up?" Breana asked. I nodded as Nicolie was putting his ass out. Right forgot. I set his ass on fire. So this is how we live our lives? As damn Lab Rats

Hope you liked it!


	3. Marcus Binder

Part 3

Marcus POV

I began to wake up. Last thing I remember was a needle being shoved into my left arm. It hurt like hell. First thing I saw was big blue eyes looking at me. The girl had red hair also. I jumped into a sitting position

"Whoa!" She said. I guess it doesn't help when I have speed. I had a bad feeling in the back of my neck

"What happened?" I asked. I looked to Christina, Chase and Nicolie who was trying to put his but out

"Burning!" He yelled running around like crazy. Christina finally drenched him in water "Ahhh thanks." He said. I rolled my eyes as I hopped off the 'bed' My legs felt weak and I nearly collapsed but the girl caught me

"Whoa!" She said again as she helped me stand up straight

"Thanks." I said looking at her. She was about my height her hair was down to her shoulders and her eyes were really pretty. Did I just say that?

"No problem." She said as she looked away to a blond boy. They looked so similar. Probably brother and sister. Except the hair color of course

"I'm Marcus." I said holding my hand out for a shake

"I'm Breana. Call me Bree." She said shaking my hand. She has a strong grip.

"Bree's a pretty name." I said. She kind of blushed

"Thanks." She said. Then she looked to the blond boy "That's my brother Adamir. He likes to be called Adam." She then said. I knew they were siblings! Wait why am I excited about that? Oh well I don't know.

"How is it I'm fire-proof, My clothing catches on fire yet my clothing never burns?" Nicolie asked. Christina shrugged.

"Ya it just makes your farts smell worse." said Alex. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just drop the subject!?" Nicolie exclaimed madly

"Fine." said Alex. Alex Got fire in his hands. Oh one last thing My name is Marcus Jake Binder. Mark for short. But most call me Marcus. I've been here for 3 years and it's hell... literally it even smells like it. The food is nasty and I think there's a gigantic cockroach under my 'bed' and I'm probably right.

"Put the fire out Alex." said Marianna. She's the only one of us who has always has to wear 2 pairs of exploding handcuffs just incase... She can break them most easily.

"Go eat a rat Marry." Alex said clasping his hand around the fire putting it out.

"Don't call me Marry." Marriana said glaring at Alex

"Why don't both of you shuit up?" I asked rolling my eyes. They argue alot.

"Stay out of it Marcus." They said in unison. I think they would make a great couple... Did I just say that? Ya I think I did...Oh well...There's alot of ... here... There it is again!

"I wanna go home." Bree said crying. Her eyes were alreddy red so I guess she was crying before.

"Beleave me. We all do." I said scratching the back of my head witch made it hurt even more than before... It's back again! So this is how they live their new lifes. Living as Lab Rats... IT'S BACK AGAIN!

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it's short!


	4. Chase Devado

Part 4

Chase POV

"AH!" I jumped as I woke up. I heard everyone in this place scream but this one was louder than the others. It sounded like Adam. Poor dude. Please let him survive

'He'll never survive' said a voice in the back of my head.

"Shut up." I muttered to myself. Another scream echoed through the hall. Bree this time. I felt bad for the two. I sat up my back hurting as always. I really need a pillow...

"Wind boy." said a guard "Breakfast's ready." he said dropping a plate to the floor and kicking under the cell door. As usual old toast and some butter and a glass of water

"Strickland." I mumbled as he walked away. He really sucks. I wish I could just stab him in the eye already. I picked up te toast and water and stomped on the plate cracking it. I do that at every meal. I hopped back onto my bed

'Starve yourself maybe you can get out' said the voice at the back of my head. I was so tempted to but I'm really hungry so I ate the nasty pice of toast. It wasn't that bad but it was still nasty. I heard the door open and the guard walked in

"Time to see your new friend." He said as he got the exploding handcuffs out. I put my toast on my sheet and my glass next to it and he chained me up and pushed me out of the cell. The hall was creepy. it was a dark corridor right now but all the walls were white. We came up to another cell door and he took his keys out and unlocked it. He than unlocked the handcuffs and pushed me in. I fell on my butt as he relocked the doors and went to get Christina. Alex, Marcus and Marianna were already here. They were comporting Bree and Adamir.

"It hurts." Bree said. Alex rubbed her back

"I know." He said and he continued rubbing her back. Marianna was rubbing Adamir's back.

"What did they do to us?" He asked looking at what he was wearing. Same as everyone else. Green baggy jeans, a white shirt, uncomftrobul shoes and dog tags with our full name on them.

"They gave you powers Adam." Marianna said softly. She was actually being nice! But as if it were her own brother who she was comporting. Her brother's Zaviar. Then there's her half-Brother Xzaviar(Pronounced Xavier). Then the door opened again and Tilliana or Gale as we called her was thrown in she landed on her back

"B-tch!" She said after she landed and the guard locked the door again. Gale got up and dusted herself off she then stuck out her toung looked like a snake at this moment

"Dude why he snake toung?" Alex asked looking at her

"Because I wanted to use the snake toung." Gale said glaring at Alex. He seems to get everyone mad here. Then the door was unlocked again. Strickland pushed Christina in and she nearly fell but I caught her

"Thanks Chase." She said balancing herself. She looked to Bree and Adam and she ran over and got on her knees in front of Bree

"Are you ok?" She asked. Bree shook her head crying. Christina pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry Bree." She said

"It's not your fault." said Bree wiping her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Christina. They looked as if they could be sister's. Christina has Electric blue eyes just like them and she had a bit of red in her hair. Her hair was so light from the lack of sun light. She was pretty though... Did I just say that? Oh well at least she can't hear it

'You're lucky she can't read minds' said the voice in the back of my head. unfortunately the voice if correct. I'm way lucky she can't. This is my life. Living as a Lab Rat...

Hope you liked it! And thanks to ScarredTimeCircuits! Read her story Lab Rat! It's telling what happens in the other division! Rock on Scar!


	5. Adamir Devenport

Part 5

Adamir POV

My arms ached all over. My eyes for one felt weird. They felt rally hot. I tried to blink it away but that just made it worse. Bree looked a bit hyper as if on a caffeine high. She seamed to be moving a bit fast. Then a boy was thrown into the room

"Ahg!" He said. He had Blond hair and brown eyes.

"Xzander!" Marianna exclaimed before running to him.

"I hate Strickland." He said as Marianna helped him up. I had scar's on my arms now. Chase noticed me stairs at them

"You usual get scar's on every operation." He said sitting next to me. I noticed how many he had. over 50 I think. All um and down his arms and legs.

"How many operation have you had?" I asked. But I know I probably don't want to know. I asked it anyways

"Seven. maybe eight. I don't really keep track." He said. looking at his arms. I feel bad for everyone here. They've all been here for so long. Oh Hello I'm Adamir Devenport. Age 16 and I've been here for a day. Ya really impressive. Ya right! This place is hell! Maybe even worse... So there were 19 other people. My sister and some strangers. 20 in the room all together.

"this is awkward." Said a boy who had black hair and brown eyes

"Shut up Zaviar." said a girl with blue eyes and red hair. Like Bree but her hair was longer

"Why don't you shut up Veronica." said the Zaviar boy. This Veronica girl glared and I saw her eyes turn red "No!' Alex said jumping and fire shot from Veronica's eyes and it burned the spot where Alex was only moment's ago.

"Damn. I missed." Veronica said. Christina walked over

"Veronica leave Alex alone." She said. Veronica turned to Christina

"Make me fire girl." She said. I was a bit scared about this

"I'll be glad to." Christina said. Veronica glared before walking away. Christina stood there alone now. she then put out the flames that were on the floor. Breanna grabbed my hand

"I'm scared Adam." she said. I was trying not to show that I was also but I don't think it really worked

"It'll be just fine." I said although I truthfully don't know. I wish I did know. I saw the new scar's on her arms. It pained me to see them. she's my younger sister. I should be protecting her not just sitting around and letting these people do the same to me. "We can survive." I then said. She nodded.

"Alex!" We heard a voice yell them we saw Veronica with her shirt on fire she tried beating it out and finally Christina dumped a ton of water on her. Veronica glared

"What? You were on fire." Christina said. Everyone but Veronica broke out laughing. I don't really want to spend my life as a Lab Rat...

Hope you liked it!


	6. Tilliana 'Gale' Hazard

Part 6

Gale POV

"BRANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !" Went the alarm I jumped from my sleep and fell on the floor

"Damn." I said standing up "What the hell's going on?" I then said. I walked to the cage door as a brown hair'd, Brown eye'd boy ran by. I caught sight of his dog tags 'Martin S. McFly' then the number '629'

"Get him!" Yelled Blake. I backed away from the door

"Martin?" I asked. None of the people here are named Marty. He must be from the other division. "This can't be good." I then said. then the brick in the wall next to me fell out

"Gale." said Marcus. I walked to the hole in the wall and see Marcus

"Marcus what's going on?" I asked. He looked to his cage door

"Someone from the other division is escaping." He said looking back at me.

"This is defanatly not good." I said. "I think I sae him. Martin Mcfly. Number 629." I said. Marcus nodded

"Where'd he go!" Yelled a guard

"I don't see him!" Said another

"Find him!" another yelled. The lights turned red as the alarms got louder. This won't end well for Martin.

Chase POV

I looked out my Cage door as a kid named Martin McFly ran by but he imediatly stopped "No! No! Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot!" He cried as he put his hand infrount of his face. I backed up and back onto my 'bed'

"Thought you could escape, eh, McFly?" the guard said venomously. "_Look up!"_ the guard demanded, cocking his gun. "Come on, dammit, look up!" "'_Atta boy_," the guard spoke to Martin as if he was a three-year-old. A few secounds later a gun shot went opff and a bullet passed by my foot barly missing. I nearly screamed but insted I jumped. Then the guard began to curse some veary bad cuss words. as he and another man ran after Martin. This is to fu-king scarry! I hate being a Lab Rat!

Sorry if it's a bit short. It's all I got right now...


	7. Christina!

Part 7

Christina POV

"Where are we going?" I asked the guard.

"Just move it Jackson." He said as he pushed me along. We came to the Lab door and we saw Martin McFly who was knocked out

"What the hell is going on here!" I yelled.

"Miss Jackson please lay down." said Strickland

"Make me." I said. But he took that as a chalenge and picked me up "Put me down!" I yelled as he got me on a table next to Martian. This one was blood covered. He strapped me down and I saw Mr. Blake "Let me go you lunatic!" I yelled. Martian seamed to flinch each time I yelled.

"Calm down 18." said lake

"I won't calm down what you're doing here is illegal!" I yelled struggeling to get out of my restraints.

"Calm down." Mr. Blake said but I kicked him in the nuts. He seamed really fazed because he bent over in pain

"You're a b-tch." I said. He slapped me and I gasped in pain.

"Shut up and calm down!" He snapped. I looked at him.

"You're nothing but a monster." I said. Strickland got a neddle

"Knock her out." Blake said. Strickland began to walk to me

"Don't you dare." I said as I began to catch flames. Strickland stabbed me in the arm with the kneddle and myworld went black as I screamed out in pain.

Chase POV

I heard a loud scream. It's Christina "Christina!" I yelled racing to my cage door. I saw Strickland come into view "What the hell did you do to her." I said. Strickland smirked

"Let's just say she's under. **Dangerous** operations." He said before he chuckled

"You bit-h let her go!" I yelled trying to punch him. He got me by my wrists

"Don't push it shrimp." He said before pushing me to the ground and walking away. I got backup to my feet before a brick fell from the wall nearly crushing my foot but I moved my foot quickly

"Gale!" I hissed. She alway's dose this without warning.

"Sorry Chase. Did you hear that scream? Do you think it's..." I cut her off

"Christina? Ya. Strickland just told me it is." I said. I picked up the brick and put it on my 'Bed'

"this cannot be good." Gale said. I began to panic

"what if she... doesn't make it?" I asked. I saw ears weld up in Gale's eyes

"Pray she dose." She said as the first few tears slipped from her eyes.

"I'm so worried." I said. She nodded

"I want her to make it. She can't die on us. Not right now." Gale said. I felt tears weld up in my eyes also

"Like her brother did?" I asked. the subject seamed to make Gale feel worse. Gale used to like Greyson then during an opration he was killed. And Adamir looks so much like him. It must be hard for her "Don't worry gale. She'll make it. She's the strongest Lab Rat I know." I said

Dun dun dun! Ya that's right! chapter 7 and it's only been up for like a day! I need a life...


	8. In a cell

Part 8

Breana POV

A scream echoed through the hall making me jump. It sounded just like Christina "My god." I said

"Christina!" I heard Chase yell. I covered my ears scared as I began to cry. I want my brother!

"Adamir." I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me. I watched as a guard walked by a boy in his arms. The same I had seen running down the hall. I think I heard his name's Martin McFly. I whimpered softly. I remember my mom. She was really sweet. She had long red hair like mine and blue eyes. I look a lot like her. Except I have my dad's tallness. Bricks fell for the walls on either side of me making me scream a bit. Then I saw Chase through one hole and Marcus through the other

"Bree?" Marcus asked. He couldn't see me because I wasn't in the sight he could see through the hole

"I'm here." I said wiping my eyes off and hop off my bed.

"Thank goodness. I thought the guards might have taken you. I shook my head and walked up to the hole where he was. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded though I wasn't

"Is Christina gonna be ok?" I asked. He sighed. I looked him in the eyes

"I truthfully don't know." He said looking down to his feet. I think. It's that or there's a bug on the floor. Or it's on his foot... Anyways' he looked down.

"You've been here as long as she has?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I've been here 7 years. She's been here 10." He said. I nodded. 10 years here? I feel so bad for her. but 7 years for him. I also feel bad because he's 13.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down also. I yelped and jumped "Spider!" I said and I hit my back to my 'bed' "Owwwww." I groaned

"Are you ok?" Chase and Marcus asked at the same time. I nodded. I rubbed my back as te spider crawled out of my cell

"I hate bugs." I said. I watched the spider nearly get squished by a guard passing by. It then got squished by another guard. I nearly gasped but stayed quiet

"You get used to them after a couple of years." Chase said. That made me feel much better. Ya right! Let me out already!

"Chase who's on the other side of the wall?" I heard a girls voice

"It's Bree." said Chase. I walked over to Chase's hole in the wall and I saw Gale from across the room looking threw another hole.

"What's with the holes in the wall?" I asked. I looked back to Marcus.

"We loosened them over the years." Marcus said. I nodded and looked back to Chase and Gale.

"Christina? Do you think she'll be ok?" I asked. Gale and CHase had tears weld up in their eyes.

"We're not sure." Chase said looking to Gale. Wow it really does suck being Lab Rat.

And chapter 8! Ya I need a life... AHHHH! It's the ... AGAIN!


	9. Nicolie?

Part 9

Christina POV

_I was dreaming again. It was black and white for some damn reason. I saw a house. It looked familiar. I looked at the mailbox 'Jackson' it read. Must be my old house. "Hello?" I asked as I opened the door. It was dark inside. _

_"Christina!" A voice yelled. A little me. About 5 ran down the stairs _

_"Catch me if you can Jason!" She yelled as she ran right through me. a boy About 10 ran after her. _

_"Jason." I said. I remember the name but I don't remember who he is... The room changed. It was a woman on a bed holding a stuffed bunny. The room was made for a little girl. "Mom?" I asked. She didn't answer at first then she looked up_

_"You'll never be like your brother Jason." She said. Her voice was cracking. "But I love you. please come home." She said. Then a scream pierced my dreams. _

My eyes opened to see the boy next to me awake. Before he saw me I closed my eyes again."Eighteen? Oh, another division…" I heard him say "Uh, hello?" I heard him say a few seconds later.

"Oh, you're awake. I was thinking the sedative would've held you under for at least a few more hours." Another person said. It was a lady. She didn't sound familiar but What do I know?

"Who the h-ll are you?" Martin asked. He was obviously ticked off

"That's exactly what you'll be saying about yourself in a few more hours," The lady said. This can't be good at all.

"What do you mean!?" Martin Growled. I heard him trying to break from his restraints

"You will only know this as your life. No Hill Valley. No family. No friends. No knowledge of the outside of the facility. This will be your history, present, and your future. Now, 629-" She began. She sounded closer than before. What's Hill Vally

"You're new, aren't you?" Martin asked. I knew if my eyes were opened I'd roll them

"Don't think that, just because I'm new, you can outsmart me," the woman informed him typical...

"Can you please loosen these restraints? They're sorta cutting off the circulation in my wrists…" Martin said. Wow he's not that good at lying...

"Do you want me to put you under again?" she asked I heard moving. Maybe he was shaking his head then the metal piece of the strap clanked on the floor.

"What was that?" the woman asked I heard her foot steps getting closer to me

"What was what?" Martin asked. I still would have rolled my eyes.

"What's taking Blake so long?" the woman murmured. I heard her leave but I stayed playing asleep just incase but I took a peek and saw a girl reform and quickly closed my eyes again.

"Shit" Martin cursed and I heard him get off the bed. Then soon I heard an electrocuting sound. "Ahh!" Martin said in pain

"Marty!" The girl exclaimed

"What?" Martin asked. He sounded more steady now.

"I think they got a microchip in you while you were out. That's probably why you were electrocuted," the girl said. Would they do that to me also?

"That was probably what 'Doctor Death' was talking about earlier. Hey, I thought you were taken away by that guard?" Martin said. Ya I remember passing some girl as I was being dragged in here.

"I locked him in a closet after I knocked him out with a beating to his head," The girl hesitated

"'Atta girl," Martin said

"What do we do with-" before she could finish, the sound of the door being unlocked was heard. I think she would be talking about me.

I heard movement right next to me and the door opening. Soon I felt a hand touch my arm. It was cold. Blake's hand probably "Christina." said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Blake turn to Nicolie. "Nicolie." I said. I'm surprised

"Yep. C'mon let's get you unstrapped." He said He began to work on getting my straps undone.

"But how'd you-." He cut me off with his signature smirk

"Turned into a guard. Blake got me out. I turned to a brick and knocked him out. Turned to him. Came here." He explained

"Not bad dude." I said as he finished undoing my straps

I looked to Martina and snapped him his ear "Dude get up lazy ass." I said.

He shot up m"OW!" e said looking at me

"Sorry." I said hopping off the table.

"We have to get out and get the others." Nicolie said. I nodded.

"Who are you people?" Martin asked

"I'm Christina Jackson. I'm number 18." I said. Wow meeting a new Lab Rat.

How'd ya like it? You'd have to ead Chapter 6 of ScarredTimeCircuits Lab Rats to get this Chapter


	10. Jhonothan Wolf

Part 10

Jhonothan (Yes this is how it's spelled) POV

I paced my cell. I glanced to my breakfast. It's an old maybe moldy pice of toast butter and bacteria water. GROSE! I picked up the toast and set it on fire. "Stupid pice of shit." I mumbled. I through it back to the plate and went back to my 'bed'. then a brick from the wall began to fall and it landed with a loud "Clack!" and I saw Arina. a girl with long dark red hair and green eyes was looking threw the hole

"Jhon(Yes this is how it's spelled)?" She asked. I guess she can't see me.

"Don't call me Jhon." I said hopping off my bed again and walking over to the hole

"It's not time for arguing." She said in her high happy voice but it didn't sound to happy (She's like Cat from Victorious except she has Green eyes)

"What's wrong?" I said as she looked back at me.

"You didn't hear the scream?" She asked. Oh Don't remind me. It was really loud.

"I did." I said scratching the back of my head.

"It's Christina. I know it is." Arina said. unfortunately I'm pretty sure she's right.

"I know." I said as I put my head on the wall.

"You think she'll be ok?" Arina asked. I wish I could say yes

"I don't know." I said. My heart raced. I think of Christina as a big sister. She's 15 been here for 10 whole years. She treats everyone else as equals and tries to be the nicest she can with everyone. Veronica's her problem. Veronica's a cold-hearted evil Bitch. That's right! You heard me Veronica! I called you a cold-hearted evil bitch! Now back to what I was saying. I've been here for 8 and 1/2 years. I've known Christina the entire time. I remember seeing her on the first day. Trying to get away from guards then being knocked out. I've always looked up to her. And no not just because I'm and bit shorter than her.

"I hope she'll be ok." Arina said. I nodded."Guards are coming." She said. I nodded and got the brick putting it back in place than hopped on my bed as they walked past. They had a uncuffed Veronica with them.

"Veronica?" I whispered. She looked at me with an evil smirk that sent a chill down my spine then she was gone.

I ran back to the wall and waited a few seconds before the brick began to slide out. I grabbed in and pulled it out and Arina's arm followed but I made sure she didn't get hurt

"Whoa." She said. She brought her arm back to her side

"Sorry." I said. I saw her crying.

"Why do they have Veronica?" She asked "What if they're gonna take us all and do something to us?" She then asked. I reached my hand out and put it in the hole and she grabbed it

"I won't let them hurt you." I said. She's like a younger sister. I love her like she's my sister. except my sister died 2 years ago. They took me and her. I was 9 and she was 12. I miss her. I wish she could be here to help me. We need to find a way to escape. Lab Rat number 4 out!

Hope you liked it!


	11. Martin!

Part 11

Christina POV

I heard Blake's footsteps. Sorry about this little skip. I didn't feel like explaining that.

"Okay, 629." Blake said then I heard a lot of movement "Everything's going to be just fine…" he eventually said. More movement. To much movement

"Not now!" Martin yelled. I snapped my eyes open and Nicolie was next to me crouching

"Shhhh." He said I nodded. I heard a shatter and turned to see Martina and Blake

"Martin. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," Blake spoke softly.

"You just tried to do just that!" Martin yelled jumping off the bed, then heading to the door. He skidded to a stop before He could touch the doorframe.

"I outsmarted you, didn't I, Martin?" Blake had a sickening grin on his face. He took out a gun he pointed it at Martin. "Don't make me shoot you." he then took out a walkie-talkie. "Security! Patient 629 is trying to escape! I'm gonna need back-up in the Lab!"

Then something happened. Someone or something wrestles the gun from Blake's hand. tHen a girl appeared. I shot up and jumped out of my seat on the bloody table. "Hey, you! Catch this remote!" The girl yelled looking at me.

Martin got a metal stool from some table and ran to help the girl. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" The girl yelled at Martin. Martin slammed the stool into Blake's back making him let go of the remote. The girl stumbled back a few steps accidentally throwing the remote to me. I caught it. I caught a glimpse of the girls dog tags 'Sutton' it said. Her name must be Sutton! She snapped around to face me

"Hey, Sutton! Heads up!" I yelled about to throw it.

Sutton quickly shook her head. "No! Throw it to Marty! The one who was unconscious when you came in!" Sutton exclaimed. I saw Martin roll his eyes. So his nick name is Marty? Kay. Wait why am I thinking about this!

"Hey, Martin!" I called using his first name just incase "Here!" I yelled throwing the remote to Martin. He caught it and spun around looking at Blake wo was having a very hard time getting up. He aimed the remote to a box and pressed the button. the door swing open. He touched the door frame and didn't get shocked.

"Guys! C'mon!" Martin called. Sutton ran over to him excitedly. Martin looked to me "Well? Are you coming with us?" He asked Shocked I didn't fallow Sutton. I shook my head.

"Nicolie and I are going to stay here and make sure Blake never forgets us," I said with a smile "Go ahead and run…" They did what I said and ran. I looked to Nicolie "Ready Nick?" I asked. He nodded as the alarm began to blare.

"Here I go." He said. He jumped morphing. When he was done I caught him. He had turned into a (Heavy) plank of wood

"Hey Blake." I said walking up to him. He looked at me "Heads up." I said smacking him in the head with Nicolie. Blake was knocked out immediately. Then a Knife was put to my throat

"Hello 18." A voice said

"Veronica." I said. She snickered.

"Let's take a walk." She said. She pulled me out of the room 2 guards followed us down the hall. I saw the elevator. It was open now. I could tell Martin had already taken it up. "Up we go." Veronica said. She pushed me into the elevator and kicked the floor button. Random 80's music played untill we reached the top floor. The door opened to show Martin. He was shocked to see me "Hello 629." Veronica said

"Christina?" Martin asked. 'Run' I mouthed. He was too shocked to move.

"Now, 629, I happen to know that you have not completed your experiments…why are you leaving so soon?" Veronica asked Than the static on her Walki-Talkie started up.

"Hey, Veronica-" One boy's voice said but she cut him off

"Come get 629 up here by the main elevator, Volt-y," Veronica said. Volt-y?

"You're one of them…you're not an experiment, you're their friend! Same with Volt!" Martin said, freaked out. Veronica gave a sickening smirk. Marty looked to me than ran away. Veronica snickered.

"See what happens when Children don't behave?" Veronica asked me. She smirked "You want to save them all? We can kill them faster than you can save 'em." She said. I got tired of this.

"Well you're not killing me." I said. I bit down on her hand and she screamed out in pain dropping the knife I picked it up and stabbed the lab button. 'Nicolie' I thought. I left him behind! What have I done? I am the worst Lab Rat EVER!

Kay hope you liked it! Read my friend's 'Lab Rat' To under stand!


	12. Hugs, not the hugs!

Part 11

Christina POV

"I have to go back down." I said.

'You'll never survive' said that voice in the back of my head

"I left my best friend in that lab with Blake! If I don't go back I will never forgive myself." I said to myself. I hit the elevator button. I waited a minuet till it finally came back up I got in. The knife was gone. And I could smell Veronica's stench. "And this will not end well for me either." I said "Good luck Martin. You'll need it." I said turning to where he had been before he ran away. Then the doors closed. I felt about ready to shoot the speakers out with ice shards but I didn't. These songs made me want to rip my ears off and shove them in the freezer. Finaly the music stopped. The elevator doors slid open to an empty hallway. I began to walk

"Strange." I mumbled as I began to run. Down the hall I heard voices. It was Chase. I ran in the direction of his cell. I saw him sitting there and he looked up surprised

"Christina?!" He asked I shushed him

"Be quiet." I said as I began to pick the lock with something I had on hand (Witch with my powers was a rock and some ice.) I was finally able to get the lock open. Chase stood up and ran up hugging me tightly "Umm Chase... I still need to breathe." I said. He quickly let me go.

"Sorry." He said. I smiled a bit.

"Christina?" a low voice asked. I turned round. Bree was looking at me from her cell. I ran over. She looked sad and scared

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there." I said as I got my ice-covered rock. I began to pick the lock as Chase was on look out. I hear a click and the door opened ad Bree ran up to me and hugged me. I didn't mind her hugging me. I hugged back. She was crying. "Don't worry. We will get you out of here." I said softly rubbing her back

"We have to get Adam." She said through tears. I nodded I let her go and picked up my ice-covered rock. we all ran down the hall. we reached Adam's cell Adam looked up as I began to picked the lock. He ran up to the door

"Bree!" He said

"Stand back." I warned as the click came. He stepped back and the door swung open. Bree ran up to Adam and hugged him tightly. I smiled. But it reminded me of my brother and I. I missed him so much. "Come on." I said as I ran off. I reached Marcus' cell "Hey Marcus." I said as I began to pick the lock. He looked up from here he sat he got up and ran to the door once I got it open

"God. Thank you." He said. I nodded.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Someone asked. We all turned to see another kid. He had green eyes and blong hair. He was 5'9 and he looked mean

"You Veronica. Found Christina." He said into the walkie Talkie he had.

"You're volt." I said he smirk "I see you know my name." He said "But you don't know what I can do." He said as electrical sparks lit up in the palm of his had.

"Run." I said to the other.

"Christina we're not-." Chase began but I interupted him.

"Go!" I yelled. My 4 friends ran down the hall. Gale watched from her cell. So if Jhonothan and a few other.

'I'll be over ther soon volt-y' I heard Veronica's voice say from his walkie talkie. The way she said his name sickened me.

"You'll never get away with this." I said. Volt smirked

"I alredy have." He said. I took a swing at his head my hand turning into stone. I doged and took a right upercut to my gut. Pain searged threw me. I gasped for air but not before punched Volt in the side of the head. He seamed mostly unfazed as I staggered backwards.

"Christina!" Gale yelled. Volt turned to Gale

"Shut up!" He snapped making Gale take a step or two back. He turned back to me. "Face it. You're only number 18." He said. This comment made me mad.

"I'm more than that." I said kicking him to the floor

"I am Christina Jackson." I said I glanced at a smileing Gale 'I'll be back' I mouthed before running towards the elevator. I jumped into the elevator before the doors could close.

"Christina!" Chase said as he hugged me. I hugged back. I ached all over but I still hugegd back. Than I saw a spider in the corner and screamed. I was terified of them. It began to morph utill it was Nicolie. He had bruzes all over

"Nicolie!" I said hugging him. He hugged back. I pulled back "Guys... Veronica works for them." I said.

"I knew she was trouble." Marcus said. I nodded.

"But... We have to go back down there. We left a few friends behind." I said.

Don't forget to read 'Lab Rat' by ScarredTimeCircuits


End file.
